User blog:Kate.moon/B-SQUARED
It's time to celebrate Bones fans! If you're a longtime Booth/Bones shipper like myself (and really, who isn't?) then I know you cried last night when watching the episode! Spoiler Alert! From Angela and Hodgins having their healthy baby to Bones giving Angela the stuffed bunny, it was an emotional episode all around. During the last 30 seconds, Bones tearfully and apprehensively announced to Booth that she was pregnant...with his child! As we waited with baited breath, Booth smiled with joy as the episode ended. OMG! While I must say that the writers copped out with not showing we B-Squared fans what transpired when Booth and Brennan finally got together, or that we never really got to see them being cute and awkward in the early stages of the relationship, this is definitely a huge development. And after all, we did see them together for six years. B-Squared Progression According to executive producer Stephen Nathan "The reality is, Booth has been with Brennan more than he ever was with real girlfriend like Hannah. Which is always the case when people work together in a high-pressure job. making Brennan pregnant we avoid all of the trappings that people commonly associate with the Moonlighting curse, which is, “Oh, now they have to date,” or “Oh, now they have to hug each other and kiss and share desserts.” They never have to share dessert. Laughs" Alternate Reality He also reassured that this is NOT a dream, fake-out, or alternate reality, like 2 seasons ago! Whew! When Season 7 begins, they will be together, as a couple, even if it's not the most conventional of relationships. Booth is the marrying kind, Brennan is not. Emily Deschanel's Pregnancy And finally, was this story squeezed in because of actress Emily Deschanel's real life pregnancy? While it's an added bonus, the producers were leaning towards this kind of dramatic storyline already: "Emily being pregnant certainly figured into it to a certain extent. But creator Hart Hanson and I were leaning toward this independently of that. The biggest problem we faced going into Season 7 was how to get these two people together while keeping the integrity of Brennan and Booth’s characters in tact. By going this route, we didn’t have to have them go through the traditional love-dovey stage where everything was wonderful and they understood each other and they got past their differences. That’s never going to be the case. They now are together but are essentially the same exact characters. They’re going to disagree on everything they disagreed about before, including how to approach their lives together, religion, family and now how to approach having a child. So we lose nothing but gain a huge amount with the reality that they are now together sharing the biggest thing in their lives." Full Interview You can read the full interview here: TVLine. Just for the record, the actors are just as happy with the development as their fictional counterparts. What do you think B-Squared fans? Are you pleased with the way that Bones and Booth FINALLY got together? Is it anticlimactic or do you wish it had progressed slower? Kate.moon (talk) ( ) 18:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts